Damn Dragon!
by CBrooke92
Summary: When you fight a dragon for the first time, you don't come out of it unscratched. Takes place during the season 1 finale. Little bit of a Charming family reunion, but that'll be later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emma looked up and viewed the the scenery around her. The purple smoke that had flooded Storybrooke had finally disappeared. This was all too much for Emma to handle. She almost lost her son from a poisoned apple turnover, she found out that Henry was telling the truth about everyone being a fairy tail character, and she fought a damn dragon with her father's sword. The adrenaline that was fueling her throughout her crazy day was wearing off. She realized that the right side of her abdomen was killing her. She turned away from Henry so he couldn't see and lifted up her shirt. Underneath, was a six inch gash that was bleeding. Her shirt was soak with blood and the pain was unbearable. _Damn dragon, _she thought.

"Emma you did it," Henry said with excitement, "I knew you could break the curse!" He looked at his mom and saw she was swaying a bit. "Are you OK?"

Emma quickly zipped up her jacket covering her stained shirt. She didn't want to worry her son after the things he's been through today. "Ya...I'm fine, just tired from the dragon I fought." She said with her best smile.

"You fought a dragon, that's so cool!"

Yep, I did it all for you."

"I knew you would figure out how to save me." He was amazed that his mom would risk her life to save him. "Emma, everyone remembers who they are, that means your parents remember. We should go find them." He begged.

"I don't...know." The pain was making her really dizzy. But the look on Henry's face, how could she say no. She'll just have to suck it up and deal with it like she always does. "OK, grab your clothes."

The walk down Storybrooke was painful. Every step she took was slow and unbalanced. When she looked down, small blood drops were falling. Luckily, Henry doesn't notice. She looked back up and froze. In front of her was Mary Margaret and David Nolan or better yet Snow White and James Charming. Tears started forming in her eyes. She doesn't know if it's from the pain in her side or finally finding her parents. Either way, she was not looking forward to this.

"I'm gunna wait here. You need this more then I do." And with that, Henry scooted to the side and waved to his newly found grandparents.

Emma fought back the darkness that was starting to surround her due to the amount of blood lost. She had to stay awake though. She need to confront her parents and demand to know why they sent her away.

Snow and James could hardly believe that this beautiful woman in front of them was their daughter. 28 years they had been apart, and now they are finally together. Snow started to cry. She looked at her husband and saw he too had tears in his eyes. Snow was about to say something to her daughter but was interrupted.

"Why did you sent me through that stupid wardrobe?" Emma said with anger in her voice. "I spent...28 years living through hell. This whole...time I thought that I wasn't a good enough daughter or that...my parents didn't want me. Instead, they sent me away so I could hopefully come back and save them." Emma didn't want to be mad at her parents but the pain in her side was driving her crazy. Suddenly, pain that was 10 times more worst than before hit her. She was about to lose conscious.

Snow could see her daughter having trouble standing. "Emma are you..." But before she could finish her sentence Emma started to fall. Luckily James was quick enough to catch his daughter before she hit the asphalt.

"Emma," he said, with a worried look on his face, "Emma wake up."

"EMMA!" Snow dropped down to her knees. Henry was now beside Snow crying. "Henry, I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened."

"I don't know." He looked up at her with his tear filled eyes. "I woke up after she gave me true loves kiss. She looked tried, but she said it was from fighting a dragon."

"A dragon." James couldn't believe it. His daughter fought a dragon, in Storybrooke. When he moved Emma closer to him, he saw blood coming from under her jacket. "Oh no, NO!"

"James what..." When he lifted up her shirt, they saw the massive gash on her side. James moved Emma so she was laying on Snows lap. He took of his shirt and wrapped it around her waist the best he could.

"We need to go to the hospital." He picked up Emma as carefully as he could. She let out a small cry but then fell back unconscious.

"We can't," Henry said. "Everyone in the hospital ran outside. Probably to find their friends." He was still in shock after seeing his mom passed out.

"We'll take her back to my apartment, I'll find Red and tell her what's happen, then I'll get some supplies." She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine Emma, stay strong." She, along with Henry, made their to the store. James held Emma close and started walking to the apartment.

"Hold on baby girl, daddy's gotcha."


	2. Chapter 2

James finally reached the apartment with Emma still in his arms. She looked weak, tired, and for once defeated. He set her on the couch and ran to the bedroom to put towels on the bed. He came back, picked up Emma, and laid her down. James started to take off her jacket and rip open her shirt. "Hurry up Snow," he whisper to himself. He looked at his daughter. "I finally got you back and I'm going to lose you," he said, wiping the blood off around her waist. Just then, Snow, Granny, Red, and Henry walked through the door.

"Mom!" Henry cried running to her bed side. Emma let out a small cry and gripped the towels on the bed.

"Henry, I want you to go with Red into the living room." Snow helped Henry up and handed him to Red. With Red keeping Henry calm, Snow, Granny and James turned their attention to Emma. "Oh Emma, mommy's going to help make the pain to away," She sat down beside her daughter stroking her cheek. Granny grab the supplies they bought while James shut the door.

"Alright, James I need you to turn Emma on her side and Snow, just keep her calm." Granny started to fix up Emma. She knew the gash wasn't life threatening. She stitched up men who were attack by 'the wolf' back in Fairy Tail Land, so this was nothing.

Emma started to whimper and struggle against her parents grip. "Emma sweetie, it's OK. It'll be over soon." Snow whispered to her daughter.

"M...Make it st...stop! M...mom, d...dad please." Emma begged. She was crying, her eyes barley open.

James and Snow stared at each other. Emma just called them 'mom' and 'dad'. They knew she was out of it, but it still brought tears to their eyes. "It's almost over baby girl." James kissing her cheek. He's hoping Emma doesn't remember much when she's better because she'll kill him for calling her 'baby girl'.

"Alright, all done." Granny said getting up. She put the bloody towels and medical supplies back into the bag. "She'll be soar and weak for a couple of days but just make sure she's well rested and doesn't do anything crazy." She looked at Snow and Charming, "But, knowing that she's the daughter of you to, she'll be stubborn as hell and will insist she's fine." Snow and James let out a small laugh because they know it was true.

Henry eventually came through the door and sat by his mom. "She's going to be OK, right?" looking up at his Grandma.

"She'll be just fine. She's a Charming, which means she's strong."

"Hi mom," he said, "I'm glad you're gunna be fine. You're the best!" Snow and James couldn't help but smile. Henry leaned closer so her was next to her ear and whispered, "I know you didn't get the proper family reunion you hoped for. Red said I can stay with her and Granny tonight. You need to be with your parents. I just want you to know that I love you mom." He kissed her forehead like she did when he was at the hospital. He got up and turned to his grandparents, "You need to be with your daughter. It's been 28 years and I think you should be together with her tonight. I'll be with Granny and Red."

Snow and James couldn't believe how grown up Henry sounded. After all he's be through, he still wanted his mom to be with her parents. "Thank you Henry." Snow hugged him. "You're a very special boy."

"And he'll make a good Prince," James smiled giving Henry a hug. "Call us if anything happens." Red and Granny said their goodbyes and took Henry home.

Snow and James sat on the couch. They didn't know what to do. The past 24 hours had be insane. They found each other, their friend, and their daughter. Everything was perfect until Emma past out in pain. This was not how James expected meeting his daughter after 28 years. "I can't believe she fought a dragon."

"She's a lot like you."

"Really, how so?" James wondered.

"Well, when I was living with her as Mary Margaret, I noticed that she's very determine, she won't back down from a fight, and she would do anything to protect her family. And by the looks of it, she's a natural at sword fighting."

James had a smile on his face that stretched from one ear to the other. He forgot that Henry said Emma used his sword to kill the dragon. James didn't want to make Snow jealous but all he could think about was, _She's going to be Daddy's Girl. _"Well, if she got those traits from me, then she'll be stubborn like you."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Snow went to punch Charming arm when they herd Emma screaming in the other room. "Emma!" They ran to the bedroom and notice that Emma was having a nightmare. She was trashing around and the white bandages wrapped around her abdomen were becoming red. "Emma," Snow tried to say through her cries, "Emma wake up! It's just a dream." She laid down on the left side of her daughter and pulled her close. "Relax Emma, relax."

James rushed over to the right side of the bed and laid down. Emma was now resting in between him and Snow. He put his arm up so Emma could lay her head against his shoulder. "Your mom and I are here, calm down." He scooted closer. But no too close, he didn't want to hurt her.

Snow, on the other side, wrapped her and her daughters arms together and held Emma's hand. She rested her head against her daughters and started humming. She could see Emma starting to calm down and eventually she fell asleep. Snow looked at her husband and smiled. "Don't worry Emma, your dad and I will always be here for you." She and Charming slowing fell asleep embracing their daughter knowing they were finally together.

Emma didn't know what was going on but the only thing going through her head was, _This is the best nights sleep I have ever had!_

**Do you like? I plan on finishing it before Season 2 starts on September 30****th**** which is also my 20****th**** birthday. Best present ever...right?:-) Anyways...please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter. This has more James/Emma bonding. Don't worry there's still some Snow/Emma. Anyways, I was gunna continue but with season 2 coming in 10 days, I thought to end this with a fun and loving Family Reunion. Thanks for reading, please review. ONCE UPON A TIME IS THE BEST!**

The sun shining through the window was bright and Emma couldn't stand it. She felt weak and had a massive headache. She slowly opened her eyes. 28 years and this was the best night she has ever slept. When she turned her head, she couldn't believe what she saw. David and Mary, _no, James and Snow, my parents_, correcting herself. They were both sleeping and somehow, she was in the middle. Replaying the events that happened yesterday, Emma remembers be in excruciating pain. She saw her parents for the first time and lashed out at them, then, nothing. Coming back from her thoughts, Emma saw Snow and James were waking up. She laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

Snow sat up and looked at her husband. "Morning James."

"Morning Snow." It felt good to wake up with his wife again. He looked down at his daughter. "How do you think she is?"

"She looks much better. You gave your father and I quite a scare yesterday. I can't afford to lose you twice. When you get up, you'll find that Henry's not here. Don't worry, he's save at Granny's." She bent down and kissed Emma's forehead, not knowing she's awake. "I think I'll star breakfast." She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You know if Emma were awake she probably kill you for giving her a kiss. She's still mad at us for abandoning her."

"I know, but she's our daughter. I'll love her even if she doesn't love us."

With Snow in the kitchen James stroked Emma's cheek. "Don't tell Snow, but you're going to be daddy's little girl. You got my determination and my sword fighting skills." He started to smile. "But you have your mom's stubbornness." He too kissed Emma's forehead and joined Snow in the kitchen.

_What the hell was that!_ Emma opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She'd never been loved this much before. This was all new to her. After being such a 'bitch' (so to say), to her parents yesterday, they still love her. The kisses, the hugs, sleeping with her to keep her calm, even being a daddy's girl felt perfect. She realized that she can accept these people for who they are, Snow and James, mom and dad. Emma felt tears running down her face. She need to get up and set things straight with her parents. Slowly and painfully sliding off the bed, Emma steadied herself on the nightstand and stood up. Looking down she saw she had gaze wrapped around her abdomen with small blood stains. She also saw she was just wearing a sports bra and underwear. _I slept with my parents practically naked. Gross! _She found Jame's button down shirt and put it on, then slowly made her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Snow was making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. James was at the counter drinking hot chocolate while reading some magazine he found. With breakfast about done Snow went to grab plates but stopped. "Emma, you're awake!"

"Ya," Emma said leaning heavily on the door frame. Walking was more difficult then she thought. James was making his way towards her but what she started to say made him, and even Snow, stop in their tracks. "I'm sorry. Yesterday I was so mad at you. I yelled and said hurtful things. You guys have every right to hate me. It's just, last night felt so...perfect." Emma could feel the tears coming. "I never got that much love. That's why I have my walls, to keep me safe. But last night, I felt my walls crumble because I new you guys would protect me. Just like you did when you sent me through the wardrobe. You wanted to give me my best chase and trust me, I know what that's like. I did the same thing with Henry. I just want you to know that I love you mom and dad." Emma was crying and out of breath. She slide down to the floor and held her side.

James and Snow couldn't believe what just happened. They rushed to their daughters side. "We could never hate you." James said with a calm voice. "We love you so much. You became such a strong and independent woman. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Your fathers right," Snow continued. "It was hard giving you up. We wish we could of watched you grow up but we had to give you your best chance. In doing that, you became such a beautiful woman who can also kick ass by killing a dragon."

"I don't know about that," Emma looked at her waist. "I think I still need more practice."

"Well when your better," her father said, "I teach you and Henry how to sword fight." He gave Emma a quick hug. "Now how bout we eat. Come on ba..." James shut his mouth before her could finish. Emma already opened up to them but he still didn't know if she was ready for that.

Emma looked at her dad. "Come on what?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." He said, turning away for her.

"You can say it. I herd you before when you were carrying me to the apartment." She wrapped her arms around his neck, preparing to be picked up.

"Come on...baby girl." James smiled. He picked up Emma and set her on the stool. Snow stood back watching her husband and daughter having a special moment then make her way to the kitchen.

"So...I'm gunna be stubborn like you." She looked at her mom.

"Well according to your father, I guess so. He thinks you favor him more," she said sending her husband an evil glare.

"Don't worry, I love you more, I'll even prove it." Emma pointed her figure at James. "Dad said I was going to be daddy's girl," she said with her best child voice.

"Hey, you little trader!" James, Emma and Snow started to laugh.

"I say we eat then call Red to bring Henry over," said Snow

"That sounds good. Later on, when your better, we need to figure out what to do about Regina." James added. "I will not let her hurt you ever again."

"I know." Emma knew that the battle ahead will be tough, but she was ready. Have her son and the best parents anyone could ask for by her side, she knew she was safe. _I'm finally home. Everything's going to be perfect. _


End file.
